An Updated Version of an Old Fashioned Girl
by Inside your mind
Summary: Marian Logan is a doctor that starts a new job on the graveyard shift at a prison. Things run a bit smoothly until she meets an inmate named Sean and both are pulled into a dark world of prison fighting that she tries desperately to save the inmate she's fallen in love from when even the warden is on the wrong side. ((AU for an idea after BrothersHotchner when Sean goes to prison))


**An Updated Version of an Old Fashioned Girl (Marian's Bio)**

* * *

((A/N: Filled with OCs, Marian the main one. From a roleplay idea I had because the person RPing SeanHxtchner is the most exciting and fantasitc role playing partner I've ever had. Because of them Marian came to life and I cannot thank them enough. They know who they are. They also know that my thanks are filled with hugs, kisses and loads of love. I AM MAKING NO MONEY FOR THIS SO...cool your jets, messer and cbs. This is pure fun and fiction since you guys decided to just dump Sean Hotchner in some black hole and forget he existed. A LOT OF FANS think different. I'm one. So this is a little AU for the younger Hotchner and what might have happened during and after his little prison stint. Read on, McDuff. And in a little while I'll add a part 2 to this... ;) ))

"Remember that light becomes evident in darkness. We do not create light by avoiding those who are captives of darkness; but we become light by illuminating the night. Remember that always."  
_C. JoyBell C._

Marian Logan was just that. An old fashioned girl.

She'd been raised by parents that still believed in morals, decency, respect and pride in one's self. She'd taken dance lessons since she was 4 and piano lessons since she was 10. She loved classical music and old movies. She loved animals and volunteered at any chance to help them. She held doors open for old people and wouldn't hesitate to help a lost child in a store. She'd graduated high school early and then went to Harvard Medical school and graduated there in her class' top 3%. But also a year early.

Some said she had an "old soul".

Which made it perfect for the job she was now engaging in.

She had been working as a doctor in St. Regis Hospital's Emergency Room for close to four years. She loved her job. Helping people in a crisis but this seemed to be a bit quieter, even though still the crisis was there underlying at any moment.

But even though, sometimes it doesn't feel..."right". And when she was offered a job at Mid-State Correctional Facility as one of the other prison's doctor they had to work a 12 hour shift. The pay was fair. The hours weren't bad and honestly? The little thrill of the possibility of danger sort of interested our good little girl. She was old fashioned. Not a prude.

So she accepted the job and moved to Utica so she'd be in closer driving distance and settled into a nice little cottage that was just big enough for her and Charles. Don't get any ideas. Charles was her goldfish, and our petite brunette started her new position the next week.

She worked mainly the graveyard shift, 7 p.m. until 8 a.m. It was definitely quiet and gave her that chance to catch up on some extra studying on different surgical procedures, some new drugs being discovered for general ailments and a host of other things. For the next year, she did routine stitching up of an occasional laceration or setting a broken limb from the random late night cellmate scuffle and she was actually liking this arrangement. But then almost sixteen months into her new position, there was an inmate brought into the infirmary and sat forcibly down on one of the beds. He was a young man, Fit. Blonde hair. And quiet. The guards handed her his folder and as she took a quick glance at the inmate, she looked at the guards.  
"What's this?"  
:The warden put everything in the note in his file for you. He's staying here. You have the instructions." one of the guards said, the other one moving to grab the inmate's arm and drag him off the bed and over to a small holding cell on the other side of the room which measured most likely seven feet by seven feet square near the desk and file cabinets. He was shoved in and the door clanged shut. The inmate turned his back to the wire cage door and offered his hands to the guard who unlocked the cuffs and the young man rubbed his sore wrists as he turned to sit on the small cot in the "hamster cage", sitting back against the wall watching the three of them.

"If he gives you any trouble, call us. We'll take care of it."

Marian turned to look at the inmate as she said quietly, "He won't be any trouble. Thank you."

The guards turned and left the infirmary as Marian went to her desk and sat down. "Now let's see what's going on, shall we, number...433125?"

He watched her closely like any untrusting animal locked in a cage would But Sean wasn't an animal. And he had no clue why he was even in here. All he knew was that 10 minutes ago those two asshole guards rousted him out of sleep, slapping the cuffs on him and dragging him to the infirmary, tossing him in here. Granted the change of "scenery" was much better. But still. He didn't know what she was supposed to do and actually it frightened him to even think about it. So for now...433125 would stay quiet.  
As she read the letter, her brow furrowed and she looked at the small box that the guard had also set on her desk. Opening the box, there were eight small vials holding some clear sort of liquid and she lifted one to look at it through the light. No labels. Nothing "medical" to identify it. She frowned and re-read the letter again.  
_"Doctor Logan,_  
_Please find in this folder the complete medical history of inmate #433125 along with xrays and whatever information you might need for now. Also please find the eight bottles of serum that will be used in this experiment. The inmate has already been advised of his participation would be voluntary no matter what happens during the testing he can't hold us responsible. The serum is to be injected 90 units twice a day subcutaneously in a limb. Never the same one twice in a row. He is to stay in the holding cell in the infirmary during the three months of the trial and all changes, physiological or mental should be recorded. I thank you for your participation in this study. If you have any questions please feel free to contact me._  
_Warden J. Carden"_

She sighed heavily, sitting back in the chair and running fingers through her bangs before flipping the page and starting in on the inmate's stats.  
"OK, let's see who you are, Name? Sean Fyter? Birth date August 7, 1979. Hair Blonde...Eyes..." she looked over to meet his gaze and for a moment had to swallow. "B-blue." She had to drag her gaze from his and look at the file again. "Height six feet two inches. Weight one hundred seventy five pounds. That's good. No birthmarks. No scars. Tattoos...none." She quieted down as she read down the rest of the file and another soft sigh. "So what's a boy scout like you doing in here?" she asked not really expecting him to answer but then she heard, "Even boy scouts do stupid shit. It's in the male gene. Didn't you learn that in med school, doc?"

She looked over at him for a long moment. "Do you want something to eat or drink?"

"Isn't it beyond food time?"

A soft snort escaped her. "I don't DO 'food time' in here. If you're hungry or whatever let me know and I'll get you what you want."

"No. I'm fine. Thanks." he said as he started to relax a bit and laid down on the cot. Marian watching him for another few minutes before she went to one of the other hospital beds, grabbing him another pillow and a couple of more blankets. It got cold in there, especially at nights, and she went to the "hamster cage" and held them out to him where he could reach without getting up.

The inmate looked up at her and a small smile as he took the offerings and spread the blankets over himself and shoved the pillow under his head. "Thanks." he mumbled.

"Don't worry about it." she replied before moving back to the desk, turning out more of the few lights on and turning on the desk light to finish the file. She went through reading everything about how he'd come from Virginia, worked at a diner down there. Hm again. How he'd gotten from there to working at a bar called the Edinburgh in Manhattan as a bartender. But then there was nothing until his arrest for attacking a man not to mention some small drug related charges...

She turned the last page and a sigh. That was it? He was sentenced to only 1 year for that? He must have an "in" then. That should have gotten him at least a couple years to be put in here. Otherwise this was county stuff. Oh well. The injections were to start in the morning then go on for four weeks. She turned to the computer and there was the quiet taptaptap as she made up a spreadsheet to list the results on for the report and once hitting "PRINT" she sat back in the chair and just watched him as he slept. In the time she'd been here they'd never used the "hamster cage" so this was getting more and more. Interesting.

The next morning as Sean sat on one of the hospital beds and the guard loomed just behind him, Marian tied the tourniquet around his left bicep and, after finding the vein, injected a dose of the liquid into him. Sean grimaced at the needle prick and she smirked as she pushed the plunger slowly.

"Be a good boy and I'll make sure you get a lollipop." she said.

"Cherry." He mumbled back to her and they both smiled.

When the shot was done, the guard grabbed Sean by the back of the neck and shoved him off the bed, nearly causing him to fall and even as Marian shouted at him to stop it, Sean put up a hand to her telling her it was all right this was normal and he walked back into the holding cage. The lock was turned and the guard, without another look behind him, walked out of the infirmary.

Marian glared at him if he HAD bothered to look back and when the door closed, she sighed and opened her desk drawer, pulling out a sucker and walking over to Sean. "Sorry, convict. All I got is Strawberry." Holding it up and twirling it slowly. Sean gave her a half grin and walked over to the wire, fingers reaching through the chain link.

"Then I guess I'll take that...but you still owe me cherry." he said with a little wink.

"I'll have to get some then today when I get out of here."

An our later and Sean was sound asleep as the serum seemed to be making him sleep right after injecting it, so Marian told the doctor relieving her that he'd already been given the shot and he wasn't due for another one till she'd get back. 12 hours the instructions read. The older doctor nodded and settled in for the day shift as Marian grabbed her jacket and headed out and to her car.

For the next four weeks, Sean stayed in the cage, Marian giving him the injections and once a day he was taken by the guards to the gym where he could use the equipment to work out and get rid of the excess energy. So in the four weeks, he was also building up some muscle on his usually a bit wiry frame. He wasn't getting as tired after the injections the last few and Marian diligently reported everything on the sheet. Once or twice she also went to the gym with them to monitor his heart rate and such so that would go on the report as well.

But on the fifth week was when things took a turn.

Close to eleven pm., two guards came in and opened the cage, putting shackles on Sean and leaving with him. Marian asked them what was going on and they basically told her not to worry that he'd be back.

They didn't lie, really.

An hour later, Sean was being literally dragged back in, and Marian almost lost it. He was half unconscious, beat to hell and his clothes were bloody.

"What the **HELL**?!" she said, jumping to her feet and instantly starting to examine him as he hung limply from their grip. "Sean? _SEAN!_"

The guards gave each other a snort as they started to go to the cage, but she growled low, "DON'T even think it. Put him on that bed!" pointing at the nearest hospital bed. They grumbled and dragged the young man over to the bed and literally dropped him onto it before turning and walking out.

"There'd **BETTER** be a damn good explanation!" she hollered at them as the door clicked shut but then her entire focus was on Sean. She checked all vitals, everything was fine. Heart rate up a bit but still OK. Then she went to cleaning him off. Cutting off his clothes and putting him in a gown and pulling the covers up over him as she began putting butterfly bandages on a couple of cuts, one over his eye and one on his cheekbone. One eye was already turning black and blue and the corner of his lip was split open. As she worked on him, muttering obscenities about the guards and about 15 minutes into her work, Sean roused a bit. A small smile at the non-injured corner of his lips and a cracked voice. "You sure have a mouth on you, doc."

She suddenly realized HOW she'd been rambling and she stopped and sighed, running fingers through his hair slowly. "What happened?"

Sean closed his eyes for a moment, licking dry lips and a wince feeling the lip that was split. "I..dunno. They took me to a ro-room. It was dark. We..went inside and there were...smells...like swe-sweat. There were...voices. All...t-talking at once...I couldn't make out much. Then suddenly a light...bright...came on and...before I knew it I was here."

Marian's heart was breaking. He was innocent and like so many stories she'd heard, he was being "made an example of".

"Hang on. I'll get you something for the pain.." she went to the medicine cabinet and came back with a couple of pills and a small cup of water. She sat on the edge of the bed and handed him the pills. "Take these. They're' codeine. Hit hard and fast. Help you sleep, too."

Sean took the pills and settled back on the bed again, closing his eyes. Marian watched him and when his breathing evened out, she slid off the bed and walked over to her desk, starting an email to the warden about the situation of what happened (that she knew) and how she was incensed.  
"/This is completely unacceptable, Warden, and I want these guards investigated immediately. Marian/'

Little did she know as she hit "SEND NOW" that this wasn't even the tip of the iceberg and soon enough, this whole thing - and her life - would hit that iceberg and sink like the Titanic.

Three days.

She got an email from the warden that read,  
_"Dear Doctor Logan, I appreciate you bringing to my attention about what had happened the other night and I have put an investigating team on it but they found nothing wrong except maybe some over exuberant guards. Rest assured they have been disciplined and removed from duty for a one month suspension._  
_Warden Carden"_

Five days. She got another delivery of serum and she began using it again, Sean kept going to the gym and working out, getting stronger and then the real nightmare started.  
A week after his first experience, Sean was taken again as his cuts and all had healed but this time he was more alert and more aware of what was around him. The same thing wouldn't happen again.

Two hours later, as Marian sat at the desk waiting like a nervous cat, suddenly the door opened, Sean was shoved in, walking on his own, but the guards dragged in another inmate, beat the hell up as Sean had been the week before, and dumped him on one of the beds without a word, walking out again.

Marian walked over to Sean, lifting his chin to stare into his eyes, looking for any marks. Another cut at the corner of his eye and a nasty looking bruise on his chest already forming. When she didn't see much blood, she sat him on the bed, but went over to the other inmate. checking him over, she sighed and injected him with some painkillers, some antibiotics, cleaned him off as well, then attached him to a monitor and started an IV of saline for now, pulling the sheets over him before moving back to Sean. She didn't even know if the other one would make it. He was beaten pretty badly.

"What happened?" she said quietly.

Sean shook his head and began pacing. "I don't know. doc. I swear...it was the same thing. Into the dark room, people talking but this time I heard names. This time I heard money shuffled. I..heard the warden's name. I heard a couple of the guards laughing and then the light went on again and this...this guy charges me and starts to throw punches so, hell yeah, I start fighting back. He got a couple of good hits..."

Her brows furrowed. "Did they give ANY reason?"

Sean shook his head as he tried to relax but now the stress on his body was starting to be felt and he groaned softly. "No. There were no words to me..the other guy. Just...shoved into the room, lights shot on, this guy comes at me, I beat him down and the lights go out. Then I get dragged back here with this guy" he said, a look over at the other in the bed.

"Was he the one that attacked you?"

Sean shook his head again . "No. The guy that got me was...about my size. that guy...was like I was a month ago. Just a...well. "

Marian sighed as she tended to what small wounds Sean had and he reluctantly went back to the cage and curled up on the cot. When he was finally asleep, Marian went to check on the other inmate and then sat at her desk and began looking through some old case files and basically settled in for the night.

For two months more the injections were administered and those coupled with Sean's extended gym time, he began growing a bit more muscle-y (as she liked to call it) and also she was noticing he was getting more. Well. Shall we say aggressive? It wasn't every night the guards would take him out. It was actually only three times a week now as opposed to the first couple of weeks when it had been every night. But she was noticing the changes in his personality, not to her, but to the guards. When they'd show, he would tense and a low growl would issue from his chest which she had heard more than once. He'd be led out in chains and brought back two hours later for her to examine and record the results then he'd morosely go back into the cage.

One night, between the days he'd be taken out, Marian finally asked him. "Sean? Tell me what goes on."

He took a couple of minutes and then he described the situation to her. "Have you ever seen 'Fight Club'? This is close to that. Only the participants aren't necessarily 'willing'. When they take me out of here, we go down the hall to another room. It's dark and you can smell the booze and the women's perfume. You can hear the occasional rustle of paper money and even smell it if you get keen enough. Led to a specific place and you're told to stay there. Then after a couple of minutes, this bright as fuck light flips on and glares down on you, and if you're not ready, it'll blind you. But then suddenly there's a rush. There's the feel of air swirling and you get body-checked by someone. Maybe bigger than you. Smaller. Maybe your same size. Regardless it's out of the blue and you panic an start swinging out of fear but the one that attacked you has been doing this longer and suddenly he's pounding you into the floor." He paused and closed his eyes, dropping an arm over his face as he went on. "That was me the first time. But as you go, you learn. Keep your eyes closed when they 'place' you. Don't open until you hear that electric box squeak open. Keep your wits. If you start blindly swinging you'll use your energy and that's when the other has you. Above all else. Don't be afraid. Fear you can sense on someone. You can smell it. I can't explain it, Mari...but these last half a dozen fights. It's like my senses are getting keener. Like I can close my eyes and know...yanno? When exactly to start fighting."

She had listened to this quietly but as he was talking, she moved from the desk to sit by the hamster cage. "That's...illegal. That's brutality."

Sean gave a weak laugh. "Right. And who can you call when it's the cops that are doing it? Apparently this little underground rich guy's club has even started bringing in other inmates from other prisons for this...fight." A hard sigh as he drew his arm down and blue eyes met her hazels. "It'll be fine. I've come this far and actually with the street-fighting I learned on the outside...I'm doing pretty good. I guess I'm a favorite now. They've brought in some pretty large guys the last two times and I've kicked their asses pretty damn good."

She frowned. "But I...haven't had anyone in here lately. You said the last couple of times."

Sean didn't answer right away. He thought in his mind.../should she know everything?/. "I'm tired Mari."

She knew he was avoiding it. But she had to know. "Sean...please."

"You already know more than you should. They can get rid of you if you start making waves. Just please...don't do anything. It will be all right."

She slid off the chair and onto her knees so she was right beside his head on the other side of the wire. "S-Sean..."

He sighed, and turned over onto his side to look at her. Any other day. Away from here. He couldn't even see himself getting close to her. She was brilliant and kind. But she genuinely cared about /him/ and that upset him more than he was willing to admit. In a soft voice, he said. "I killed them. Two inmates from Albion and Otisville. Numbers OT41139 and ALB53620. Jimmy and Cutter. I lived. They didn't. It's the way it goes. Now please. Don't worry any more, hm? I'm good. I'm fast. And I know how to stay ahead of the game." He gave her a weak smile and settled down, closing his eyes.

She was stunned for a full five minutes trying to even understand how this was all happening under her nose. Sure, she'd been treating inmates for cuts, incisions, broken bones and disjointed limbs but - oh God. They were the fight victims. She suddenly found her heart beating fast and hard. One of these days they're going to bring someone in that is bigger and stronger than Sean. He won't have a chance and he'll get...

She had to force the thought away as she scrambled back to her computer and began typing furiously. Someone else had to know. There HAD to be an investigation. NOW.

-  
Over the next two months, Marian and Sean grew even closer and Sean began to get a bit more protective it seemed over the doctor. And a lot darker. Coming to this fact was one night when the guard, Peters, came to get Sean, Sean had been complaining of a headache and Marian thought it might be a side effect of the drug as he'd started having them more often lately, but then there also could be something wrong what with all the blows to the head he might be getting. For the last two months since Sean had been (it seemed) more than compliant to do this, he hadn't been put in restraints on the walk to the room. Tonight was no different. She had wanted to do some tests and the mobile MRI truck would be there in the morning. Sean needed to get as much asleep as possible so she could get him to relax for the procedure. The guard opened the cage and Sean walked out willingly. It also seemed that lately, to him, this was just some more exercise he could get and if he could make the guards treat him better, then screw it. He'll do this.

Marian started to object and the guard told her to sit down and shut up. Of course she wouldn't and when she started to take a step to take Sean's arm, the guard grumped at her and shoved her, maybe a little hard, sending her falling back against her desk.  
That flipped a switch in Sean and with a ROAR he launched at the guard, throwing a fearsome left right combo before slamming a left hard into the guard's puffy gut. Admit it. 90% or prison guards are majorly overweight. And Peters was not an exception. The attack threw the guard off balance and he fell back against the wall, frantically grabbing for his walkie but Sean's snarls and growls were terrifying him to the point where he was merely fumbling around for anything. Another volley of lefts and rights and finally he was on the floor, and as Sean pounced on him like a frantic predator, Marian called out, "Sean! STOP!"

Suddenly the switch was thrown again and even though he was panting and his heart pounding and still wanted to kill the guard, he slowly stood up and prowled back to her like an obedient protector. She sighed, completely shaken and rested a hand against his cheek until suddenly two other guards ran in, seeing their buddy on the floor then a look shot at Sean, they attacked and when Sean started to fight back, Marian kept calling to him to stop it and don't fight it, just relax as the put the shackles on him and dragged him out. She walked over to Peters and gave him a quick once-over before just leaving him there. No blood. No foul. But now she had a whole new worry. Sean was still in a furious rage. Whoever he would go against wouldn't have a chance. And as he was telling her that night, he didn't seem to have any remorse for what he did. She paced the infirmary for about a half hour, then decided she NEEDED to see what was going on for herself. What in the hell is this sudden darkness that clouds over Sean and takes over with a killing rage that...

That would have been what saved Sean's life.

As she got to the room down the dark hallway he'd described, she could hear the cheers and the fighting from inside. She opened the door and was instantly assaulted by the strong smell of alcohol and cigar smoke, not to mention gallons of cheap perfume. She eased her way through the crowd who's focus was on one area in the middle of the room so she slithered around bodies and tried to be as inconspicuous as possible and for once in her life was GLAD she didn't have to wear a uniform of any sort so she was just in her t shirt and jeans. Still out of place but not to a point where she actually would stand out and she could move around. As she got closer to the sound of the fight, her heart dropped to the floor and before she could stop herself, she was bulldozing through the crowd screaming for them to stop and screaming for Sean.  
Sean, in fact, was being 'taught a lesson' for attacking Peters earlier. e hadn't had his handcuffs removed which seriously limited his ability to swing with any meaning or force and he still had his leg shackles on so he couldn't use his feet. And when Marian saw him, he was flat on his back and getting the holy crap beat out of him by a guy maybe not so big but still...it wasn't going to be much longer that Sean would have as he already looked like he'd gone four rounds with a Cuisinart. What horrified Marian more is that even when she knew he heard her, he couldn't even get the energy up to lift an arm to protect himself.  
She charged right up to the guy pounding on Sean and with one swift kick to his face knocked him backwards clean off him and quite possibly breaking his nose and most likely his jaw. She dropped to the floor beside Sean who was trying to breathe through bloody lips, a broken nose, coughing and almost choking on his own blood, and after a quick assessment she saw some teeth loose and then the wrath of Marian Logan came full force. Still holding his head on her lap, she glared up at the guards who merely snorted when they saw her.

"YOU will TAKE THESE RESTRAINTS OFF OF HIM AND THEN GENTLY take him back to the infirmary and lay him on the first bed. THEN you will take that boy BACK to wherever you got him and I guarantee that the federal government will hear of this. ALL OF YOU ANIMALS WILL FALL FOR THIS!" she screamed at the crowd just staring at her.

After a consensus of mumbles and all, the guards indeed picked up Sean and took him back to the infirmary as Marian followed. She was raging furious right now and wanted to go straight to the Attorney General's office right now, but there was something far more important.

Sean.

She started working on him the moment the guards left and after three hours of stitching, plastering, bandaging and 2 IVs and four painkillers, she finally was able to sit back in the chair beside the bed and...wait.

* * *

A good week and a half later after most of his wounds had healed, (the guards had classified it as a prison fight between factions and Sean got caught in the middle) Marian got an email from the warden telling her to come to his office to see him. So she did. About two hours before her shift started, she went to his office and he told her to sit down and that he had some news for her.

"What is it?" she asked.

"It seems that inmate number 433125 is being released. He's done his time and he'll be processed and released tomorrow. So we don't need any more injections or reports. If you could send those to the proper office then we'll close that up." Yep. A big old grin on that face as if he was really proud of Sean.

Her eyes narrowed at him. "That's good news to be sure, sir. But I'd kind of like to still monitor him after the injections stop. Can we keep him here for at least another two weeks?"

"Afraid not. He's been awarded his release for time served and, to be honest, we don't have the room anyway. So he can restart his life again on the outside."

She knew she couldn't argue but she also knew that the drugs have been changing Sean's whole demeanor. He's been darker. Less talkative and more predatory. That didn't bode well with her and, granted, he wasn't going to get the shots any more but...if his anger couldn't be controlled in here...what about out in public where any little thing could set him off? But she had no choice. So that evening, Sean was taken from the infirmary and processed, put in a holding cell for the night and the next morning he was released at 7am. Marian didn't get off work for another two hours so all she could do was watch from the infirmary window as he walked down the road from the prison towards the city. Yes, she was worried about him and his darkness. But most of all...she was just worried about /him/. No one really got that people released from prison had a hard time adjusting and needed some sort of halfway house. There were those all over New York city...but out here not so much. She watched him until she couldn't see him any more and with a resolute sigh, she went back to her desk and sat down again for the longest night in her life.

* * *

Marian tried to throw herself into her work to try and forget, but those eyes. That smile. It was all burned into her memory and she couldn't JUST...forget. And a month passed. Two. Then four. And it ate at her. To the point where she felt that she was no longer functioning at her job and she was even combing the streets for him, hoping against hope she could find him until finally she had to admit he was gone and she was forced to make a decision. But even after a couple of weeks off, she decided that it was ridiculous to act like some love-struck teenager and she gathered her wits and went back to work. strong once again and returning to her duties with a passion.

They say _"If you love something set it free, if it comes back, it's yours to keep"_.

Marian was never one, really, for sappy love sayings. Especially ones that were over-hyped and made fun of so much. But then things can change in an instant. Like that moment, a year and some later, when you stop on your way to work to get a latte and as you come out of the shop, you run into a young man seemingly in a hurry to get somewhere and you look up to apologize, but you know that face. That smile. But you look into those eyes and you know for sure...

_And suddenly every cheesy love song makes sense. Every sappy love saying is meant only for you. And your day suddenly brightens even though it's overcast and on the edge of rain in reality._

"S-Sean?"

The young man smiled. "Hi, Marian..."

\- End-

(Actually it's not the end. Marian and Sean are still together and going strong on Twitter MarianLoganCM and SeanHxtchner. Thanks for stopping by))


End file.
